Hector's and Imelda's Early Years
by Ambermation
Summary: Don't know what to out here soooo...But I guess I should try. It's a story about Hector and Imelda, their families, and their lives before they met and had Coco. This is a request made by one of my friends, so I finally finished chapter one.


**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD?! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FOR LIKE MAYBE TWO DAYS. I don't know, I've been struggling with some personal issues for a while now and sort of forgot about this site. But I plan on writing a sequel for "_The Daughter of a Beauty and a Beast" (_Also help me come up with a shorter name please that'd be great.) When re-read that story, I cringe at how rushed and dramatic it was at times. Sorry, I might re-write it to be greater sometime in the future. Anyways, this was a request made by my Tumblr friend vanessafangirl13, and Juan and Sophie are her OC's (I think). Sorry for disappearing, and don't expect a second chapter for this anytime soon because I don't even know how I'm going to write that. But this was fun to write, so hopefully you enjoy! RANT OVER! :D**

On November 30th, 1900, Maria and Manolo Sanchez were blessed with another baby boy. After hours of excruciating pain, Maria could finally hold her little boy. She was thrilled to finally be done pushing. She looked at her newborn baby lovingly, a finger gently caressing the side of his perfect little face. He was asleep now, when a few minutes ago he was crying as loud as he could. The midwives were cleaning up the room after washing the baby and wrapping him in a blanket. Maria could hear the door opening, and when she looked up she saw her husband, Manolo, entering.

"..Hola mi amor." Manolo whispered, not wanting to wake the baby. He walked over to Maria's side, and Manolo could feel his heart melt at the sight of his child. Although this was his third child, he felt exactly as he did when he first saw Sophie, the official firstborn and his little girl, and Juan, his little boy. Sophie and Juan are twins, and right now they wanted to do everything together. Eat together, sleep together, play together...you name it. Right now they were three years old, and they looked absolutely adorable to the proud parents. They both had black hair, which they got from their father, and large brown eyes that were always full of curiosity. The two of them were waiting downstairs with their uncle Joaquin, who was happy to help take care of the twins.

Maria smiled at her husband. "Hello Manolo. He's finally here. Our beautiful baby, our beautiful son." She said, looking down at her son again. Her eyes started to well up in her eyes. When she looked at her husband to ask him if he wanted to hold their son, she saw that tears were welling up in his eyes as well.

"Manolo would you like to hold him?" Maria asked him. Manolo smiled and nodded. "You should rest Maria." Manolo said, gently taking the baby. Manolo smiled at his son. "What should we name him?" Maria asked, thinking of some of the names they thought of. Manolo thought about the names they have come up with. Then Maria spoke.

"What about the name Hector?" She asked, smiling at her husband. She liked the way the name sounded. Manolo thought about the name for a minute, before smiling at his wife. He nodded while saying "Yes! The name is perfect for him. Hector Sanchez…it's perfect." Manolo said, looking down at his son. Hector was stirring. Slowly he opened his eyes. They were a beautiful brown, and were full of curiosity. Manolo's heart melted at the sight of his newborn son opening his eyes for the first time. "He has beautiful eyes, Maria. Just like yours." He said, showing Maria her son. Maria smiled, her eyes full of love for her baby boy.

A knock at the door made the parents look away from their son. "Come in." Said Manolo, holding Hector close to his chest. The door slowly opened, revealing Sophie and Juan with Joaquin behind them. "They wanted to see their new sibling." Joaquin explained. Sophie nodded and Juan just looked at them with an expectant look. Manolo and Maria smiled. "Well, come here. Come see your little brother." Maria gestured for them to come forward. The twins smiled before rushing forward. Manolo smiled at his children. Juan climbed the bed while Sophie went right up to their father. Manolo carefully gave Hector to Maria before picking up Sophie. Juan crawled closer to his mother, excited about having a little brother.

"See? Meet your little brother, Hector." Manolo said, leaning in a bit closer to Maria. Sophie smiled. "He small." Juan said, tilting his head. Maria nodded. "Yes, that's because he's a baby." Manolo explained. Juan scooted closer to his mother. He then smiled at Hector, who looked at Juan, and then Maria.

"Congratulations, mi amigo. He's a beautiful baby." Joaquin said, now standing next to Manolo. "Thank you, Joaquin." The three adults, and life-long friends, enjoyed each other's company in that moment. It was very nice moment with a warm, calming atmosphere to it, and none of them would change it.


End file.
